Casper and the Spectrals
Casper and the Spectrals is a three-issue comic book miniseries from 2009-2010, It was published by Ardden Entertainment to celebrate the 60th anniversary of Casper the Friendly Ghost. Written by Todd Dezago, and illustrated by Pedro Delgado, the story updated the Casper along with several of the other characters for a new audience, using new character design and a new plot. Casper, Wendy, and Hot Stuff must overcome their differences to defeat an ancient evil and save the world. Plot In the town of New York City, Casper and his cousin Spooky were getting lessons from their uncles the Ghostly Trio: Fusso, Lazo, and Fatso as they demonstrate by scaring a local family on the subway. Casper couldn't seem to understand why, so in a school of Spookytown, the Trio informed him that they must keep the scares in Ghostburg intact in order to keep the monstrous Volbragg contained. Casper assumed that he is just a myth. The Trio explained to Casper and Spooky the origin of Willem George Volbragg, a power-hungry mad politician in the 1600s who wanted to rule New Amsterdam and terrorize the townspeople, but the townspeople had him sunk in into the bottom of the river, leaving him for dead. Volbragg ended up in Spookytown and decided to take it over instead which gives him this massive power by a witch that was able to use the magic spells to collect the scares in Spookytown that is converted to an energy source in order to make him bigger and more power and would destroy any race that has the least scares. This led the more intelligent ghosts and witches, to capture Volbragg and used his scare power to collect into a prison and must channel the scare energy to keep him contained. Meanwhile, Casper decided to fly around Spookytown thinking to see if there is another way to keep Volbragg contain rather than just scaring others. He wanders around town looking at other groups in Spookytown. He stumbled upon a group of witches who were terrorizing citizens, where a young little witch girl interfered, as she is not pleased with her aunts scaring others for their amusement, even though they explained to her that they must keep Volbragg contained. She had all the humans disappear except for one boy, whom Casper unintentionally scare off which leads the young boy back home also causing Casper to meet the young witch who thanked him for helping the boy get home. The witch was named Wendy and seeing how similar she is to him, Casper befriended her, and they spend most of the time hanging out, learning about one another. One day in Deviland, they encounter a troublemaking young devil name Hot Stuff who pulled a prank on the ogres and have Casper and Wendy take the blame, where the ogres have captured them in a net that even with their powers they can't be able to fade through. Hot Stuff decided to save them by pretending to be a mud monster and demand the ogres to let them go and entrapped them with the net. After Casper, Wendy and Hot Stuff escape the ogres, Casper and Wendy offer Hot Stuff to join them which he reluctantly agreed to since he can relate to the idea of not being wanted. With Hot Stuff as their new friend, Casper and Wendy decided to show Hot Stuff around teaching him how to be nice as Hot Stuff show the two of his race of demons. The three encounter a werewolf, who threatens to eat Hot Stuff. Although Casper tried to save him, by scaring the werewolf, the werewolf wasn't intimated by him and finds his attempt to scare him amusing. The three escape and went into their hideout where they were caught and punished by their elders for hanging out with each other; therefore, they were forbidden by their elders to see each other. Meanwhile, scientists attempted to learn about the other world, and collect its energy source, but the machine they used was taking away their energy and lets loose ghosts, ghouls, and goblins terrorizing their world and weakened the prison's hold that contained Volbragg which woke him up and went on a rampage to rule all of Spookytown. Casper, Wendy, and Hot Stuff reunited and witness the chaos as the many ghosts and ghouls were running from the monstrous beast. Casper believed that he is lonely and all he wanted was to be accepted, but Wendy and Hot Stuff thinks that he has lost his mind. This led Casper and Wendy into a huge argument and ending their friendship leaving Hot Stuff by himself. Hot Stuff ran into the scientists who told him what had happened and tried to stop it, but they can't. Hot Stuff flew off to find Casper and Wendy. Meanwhile, Wendy finds the witch that gave Volbragg the magic spells who, in turn, gave Wendy her old wand that can take Volbragg's magic away. Casper went up to the Volbragg thinking that he can try to reason with him, but is interrupted by Hot Stuff and Wendy which lead Volbragg into thinking that Casper was setting him up. The three went into the scientist's lab as it was revealed that Volbragg was getting his energy from the electricity from the human world. Casper insist on using a dampening dust the professor gave him to coat Volbragg while Wendy would use the wand the witch gave her to take Volbragg, but Volbragg has proven to be too powerful for Casper, until Hot Stuff used balloons covered in white sheets that had faces on it in which he used to pull the prank on the ogres, to distract Volbragg, as he was losing power and energy giving Wendy to opportunity to use the wand against him. It turns out that Volbragg has powers of a being part ghost, part witch and part devil as Wendy has to say three phrases each for three times to use the magic and take away his powers. Just as a huge brick was about to hit her, Hot Stuff pushed her out of the way to save her, giving him the self-sacrifice by getting knock over by the brick. Later, everyone in Spookytown moaned for Hot Stuff's apparent death, but it was revealed by his parents that the only way to bring him back to life is by dumping him in the fire. He rose up from the fire with everyone cheering that he is alive and they all congratulated Casper, Wendy and Hot Stuff in defeating Volbragg giving Hot Stuff the idea of having a party to celebrate, as it was the friendship of the three that band together in defeating Volbragg. Main characters *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Wendy the Little Good Witch *Hot Stuff the Little Devil Minor characters *Ghostly Trio *Spooky *Wendy's Aunts New characters *Willem George Volbragg (the main antagonist of the miniseries) *Professor Phinieas Field *Eloise "Ellie" Essex *Hot Stuff's family (nameless parents and brother) Gallery c_a_s_p_e_r___1___variants_by_thekidkaos-d2cjuw9.jpg|variant covers Casperspectrals.jpg Casper and the Spectrals Casper and the Spectrals hot stuff.jpg|hot stuff causing mischief 2013339-c_ts_01_0000c.jpg 2107300-casp_and_wen.jpg casper3.jpg page8.jpg thL9R6SITV.jpg page5.jpg Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book Series